The Family Life of Allison
by BlueStarNights
Summary: Eggman needs an heir to the future Eggman empire but with Sonic and Shadow always foiling his plans he comes up with a way to make the perfect heir! A story about my sonadow child, Allison Grace! Sorry my readers although this technically is a sonadow story, the relationship is a bit in the background.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! It's been a while since I started a new story but I've come up with something that might be the least bit interesting.

* * *

"You can run but you can't hide, hedgehog!" The doctor's voice resonated over the loudspeaker.

The blue blur had infiltrated Eggman's lair to snag a chaos emerald the doctor was using to power one of his newest inventions. The hedgehog thought he could've been in and out, grab the emerald and leave before he noticed a thing. However, Eggman had bumped up security majorly since the last time Sonic and friends busted into the scientist's hideout.

Red alert lights flashed and flying robots shooting lasers followed Sonic as he ran through the facility.

"We'll see about that, Egghead!" Sonic replied although the doctor most likely didn't hear him. "Tails, how's the reading on that emeralds location?" Sonic spoke through his earpiece.

"Keep heading north! The emerald should be in the next room!" The fox said.

"Gotcha!"

Sonic skid to a halt and spindashed into the flying machines to destroy them, he then continued on his way. Better to take care of the issue before it becomes an actual problem.

The hedgehog soon entered a large room. There was a high platform with a door on the other side along with a staircase. The walls were lined with buttons, switches and blinking lights. However, there was no emerald in sight.

"Tails, I'm not seeing-" Sonic was cut off by his way out closing off behind him. "Huh!?" The ceiling suddenly opened up and a large glass dome fell and trapped the hero inside. Sonic scowled and banged his fist against the dome. "Tails, can you hear me? Hey!" There was no reply.

"Comfortable, Sonic?" The scientist appeared through the door on the other side of the room.

"Eggman! Where's the chaos emerald and why can't I talk to Tails!?"

"That casing dampens radio signals you're completely alone now, hedgehog."

Sonic tries once again to break the glass but reels his hand back from the painted shock he experienced after punching it.

Eggman laughed at his captives attempt at attaining freedom."Don't even bother trying to escape! That glass is shatter proof. And to answer your question about the emerald..there isn't one!"

"W-what!?"

"That's right, Sonic! I don't have a chaos emerald...but I do have." The villain whistled and orbot and cubot came in carrying a familiar pasted out figure.

"Shadow!?" Sonic called in surprise.

"That's right, your dear friend, Shadow!" Eggman replied. "It's amazing what just a tiny bit of extracted chaos energy can do!" The doctor made a gesture with his figures to indicate smallness. Eggman nodded to the robots and they dropped the unconscious hedgehog over the platform in front of Sonic. Sonic flinched as his friend fell before his eyes.

"What's your plan, Egghead? If you don't have an emerald what do you want with, Shadow?"

"I'm glad you asked! You see, my estranged sister had a child recently and it got me thinking! I'm not going to live forever and I'm going to need an heir to the future Eggman empire! That's where you and Shadow come in!" The doctor explained. "You two always manage to screw up my plans so I came up with a genius idea! Extract your DNA and chaos energy and wa la! A new life form that can rival you both in every way!"

Before Sonic could reply he was doubling over in pain. The scientist had pushed a button and tubes had latched on to the two air holes that were on the dome. Energy, his energy swirled around him and up the tubes until it became hard to keep his eyes open. The last thing Sonic saw before he passed out was Eggman laughing maniacally.

...

"Son.."

"..Ic!"

The familiar voice faded in and out.

"Sonic! Wake up!" Shadow yelled. He was shaking the others shoulders trying to wake the other.

"Huh!? Shadow? Where-oh!" Sonic scrambled to his feet but not before wobbling a bit.

They were in what appeared to be a cell, the bars were what seemed to be more lasers. Sonic didn't even want to test to see how bad those would hurt.

"How long was I out?" The blue blur asked.

"No idea, I just woke up myself. Right now all I care about is finding a way out of here."

"Right!" Sonic agreed. The hedgehog put his hand under his chin and looked around the cell. There must be something, honestly for a genius, Eggman wasn't that smart.

After a glancing around, Sonic noticed a ventilation shaft near the ceiling.

"Shadow up there!" Sonic pointed.

The other hedgehog looked where the other was gesturing. "Got it." Shadow launched an attack at the vent and opened up the passage.

"I'll boost you up then you pull me up." Shadow said.

Sonic nodded. Shadow locked his fingers together and boosted Sonic up into the large vent. The blue hedgehog then reached down to pull up his friend.

"Tails? Can you hear me? I'm with Shadow, it was a set up. I'm counting on you to lead us outside, we're in the vents." Sonic said, holding his breath.

"Roger that, Sonic! Head north and make a left." Sonic let go of his breath when he heard his best friend reply.

"Where is Tails, anyway?" Shadow asked.

"He should be nearby with the tornado."

The striped hedgehog nodded and the two proceeded to follow Tails's instructions of crawling through the vents.

"Ok, keep going straight and make a right." The inventor said.

"Right." Sonic replied.

As the two hedgehogs crawled through the airways some light was able to be seen up ahead. A voice could also be heard.

"Orbot, bring me the samples."

"Is that, Eggman?" Sonic whispered.

"I think so, we should see what he's up to." Shadow whispered in reply.

Sonic nodded and the two crawled as quietly as they could to the vent and peeked in to see what the scientist could be doing.

"Right away doctor!" Orbot came in to the room holding a trey with two capsules on it, one blue, one black.

"Excellent!" Eggman said. He took both capsules and put them into the dash of one of his many inventions. Above the dash was an even larger capsule with green liquid inside.

"What is he doing?" Shadow asked.

"Before I passed out he said he wanted a kid I think.. one made from our energy and DNA.." Sonic replied whispering so the doctor won't hear.

Eggman pressed a few buttons and switches on the dash of his machine and there was a flash. The small capsules began to empty into the larger green capsule and began to mix together.

What looked like a small fetus began to form. It grew larger with each passing second. It grew ears and a tail. It grew black fur and quills with blue streaks on them. It grew finally into a fully developed baby hedgehog. She had tan arms and the same color blue streaks as Sonic's. Two of her quills were upturned like Shadow's while the other two quills below them were leaned downwards, she also had two bang quills on her forehead that also had blue streaks on them.


	2. Chapter 2

So I was talking with a friend and depending on how things go, I might give Allison a sister.

* * *

"Yes! Yes!" The doctor bellowed. "Now to train her to be the perfect heir, once she's old enough I'll train in everything I know. I shall call her, Experiment 01."

"Sonic? Are you there?" Tails said.

Sonic didn't reply, he kept staring at the infant with a sullen face.

"Sonic, what are you waiting for?" Shadow whispered.

"We can't leave.." The hedgehog replied. "Shadow, we can't leave her here.." Sonic looked to Shadow silently begging the other to agree.

The ebony hedgehog looked back at the child now in the arms of the scientist who ordered his robots to take the small hedgehog to the nursery he built for the child.

Shadow sighed. "Fine. Only because it would be beneficial to have something that potentially powerful on our side in the long run."

"Or you're just a big softie." Sonic teased.

Shadow gave him a deadpan stare. "You're pushing your luck, hedgehog.."

"I take it back!"

"Hmph.." The other hummed as he crawled passed the blue blur.

"Sorry, Tails, change in plans. Can you lead us to the nursery?"

"Nursery?" The fox asked. Tails sat in the tornado at the edge of the complex, far away enough that Eggman's security wouldn't react to him. He was looking at the scanner he installed into the tornado, he could see Sonic and Shadow by their energy signatures and the immediate space around them. In his hands was a 'borrowed' blueprint of the facility. "Hmm, there's a room labeled 'under construction' here.. make 2 lefts and you should be there."

"Got it! Hear that, Shadow? Two lefts."

Shadow nodded in reply and continued on.

The two went on as quietly as they could so Eggman would not be alerted to their presence.

Once they reached the vent that lead to the nursery they could see the doctors attempt at making a room suitable for children. Half the room was painted pink while the other half was blue. Most likely because the scientist had no idea what the gender of the child would've been at the time. Orbot was reading a magazine in the corner while Cubot rocked the crying infant.

"Rock a bye, hedgehog on the treetops..uhhhh... This isn't working!" The robot called out.

Orbot looked up from his reading."Try rocking her more gently. " He sighed.

"Oh!" The henchman tried rocking the baby slowly but it only resulted in more fussing and sobs coming from the little girl.

The spherical robot shook his head. "We're not nannies, put her in the crib for now. We, or more importantly you need some sort of child care software. "

"Roger!" Cubot placed the crying baby in the crib and the two robots exited the room.

Sonic's heart dropped, how could they leave a crying baby unattended? Although Shadow may have had a tough exterior he knew well enough to never leave an infant alone. The none to gentle rocking, the awful singing and complete disregard for her well being? All abuse in his book. And the worst part? She wasn't even an hour old!

After making sure the coast was clear the two hedgehogs vacated the ventilation system.

"Dang, it feels good to stretch!" Sonic said, being cooped up in a vent for nearly an hour is hard on the back and legs.

Shadow placed his hand over Sonic's mouth and told him to shush. Sonic nodded and walked over to the crib. The black and blue hedgehog looked back at him with bright ruby eyes, they were identical to Shadow's. The hero picked her up gently and slowly but surely the sobbing subsided.

"So, the doctor created this being from our DNA?" Shadow asked inspecting the child. He held out his hand to her and she gripped one his fingers. The ebony hedgehog's eyes almost widened at her strength.

"Yeah.. so, I guess she's our daughter in a way." Sonic awkwardly chuckled.

"It would seem so. " Shadow said with the faintest hint of a smile on his face.

Sonic was taken aback for a moment. Did Shadow just agree to parent this child with him?

Whatever moment that was there was cut off by approaching voices. The robots were coming back with the doctor in tow. The infant seemed to snuggle up closer to Sonic, even though they just met she already trusted him more than Eggman and his goons.

"Sonic, we can't bring her into the vents!"

"Uhmm..." Sonic thought aloud. "Tails, how far are we from the outside?" He asked quickly.

"Let's see.. um..oh! The nursery is right next to the outside! You need to bust down the wall!" The fox said.

Sonic and quickly placed the child back in the crib, can't have her getting hurt now. She gave him a frown that seemed to threaten more sobbing.

"It's ok." Sonic reassured. "We're not going anywhere without you!"

That seemed to be enough for the infant who gave him a tiny smile.

"So we're knocking down the wall?" Shadow asked crossing his arms.

"Yeah, on the count of three." The two got into position several feet away from the wall. "Three.. two...one..go!"

The hedgehogs curled up into spheres and built up speed until taking off at the wall full force. The wall gave way, crumbling at the brute force of the attack.

They could hear the doctor yelling and the footsteps coming faster. Shadow quickly got the baby from the crib and went out with Sonic into the wilderness.

Now carrying precious cargo, the two carefully treaded around the perimeter avoiding Eggman's security measures until making it back to Tails's location.

Meanwhile back in the nursery, Eggman was throwing a fit. Blaming his henchbots for the prisoners escape and the kidnapping of his heir.

"Ughhh" He sighed. "Do we have anymore of their DNA to create a new one?" The doctor asked rubbing his temples.

"I'm afraid not, sir." Orbot said.

"Perfect, just perfect!" The scientist said crossing his arms.

"Doctor! Doctor!" Cubot yelled. He came into the room quickly holding a cellphone.

"What now!?"

"It's your sister, sir!"

The scientist's eyes widened passed his glasses. He took the phone and listened to the voicemail left by his sister. The doctor began to chuckle which then turned to a roaring laugh.

"I may well have an heir yet!

* * *

Oh boy.. I wonder what that phone call is about? ewe


	3. Chapter 3

I hope I'm doing a better job here than Blood Night, I screwed up the pacing on that big time.. I don't think it's salvageable really.

* * *

After making it through Eggman's facility with the child in tow, Sonic lead Shadow to wear Tails was hiding out past the perimeter.

"Thank goodness!" The fox said seeing his friends arriving safe from harm. "Shadow? Is that a baby..?" Tails pointed to the infant in the striped hedgehog's arms.

"Yeah, she's the reason why I asked to go the nursery." Sonic explained. "Eggman made her from our energy and DNA, was gonna train her to be the perfect heir to his so called "Eggman empire"."He put the last part in finger quotes.

"So, there's no emerald then?"

Sonic shook his head.

"The doctor told me there was a way to clone Maria.. I made the rookie mistake of trusting him.. " Shadow shook his head. "He used me, to lure Sonic in."

"It's ok, Shadow, we made it out after all!" Sonic tried to comfort his friend.

"Hey, what are you gonna do about..that?" Tails asked once again gesturing to the sleeping infant.

"I'm not going to let Eggman get a hold of her again." The blue hedgehog turned to Shadow. "Well, what do you say, Shadow? She is our daughter after all."

"I definitely don't trust you to take care of a child by yourself for one and second, I have to admit I feel like I have a responsibility to care for her, it is partly my blood in her veins after all. I'll do what I can." Shadow agreed.

Sonic smiled. "Now she needs a name! Mind if I choose it? I kinda wanna name her after my mom."

"Your mom?" Shadow asked.

"She doesn't look like an Aleena." Tails said, examining the baby.

"Well, I mean more her middle name, Allison." The hero clarified.

"Allison? Hmm, it's a nice name." Shadow smiled. "Speaking of middle names, mind if I choose one?"

"Go for it." Sonic replied happily.

"Grace, Allison Grace the Hedgehog. To live with grace is what I want for her."

"Allison Grace, I like it." Tails smiled.

Sonic nodded in agreement. "We could call her Ally for short." The baby hedgehog in Shadow's arms began to awaken from her nap. She smiled sleepily at Sonic. "Hey, Ally!" He said with a smile. She smiled wider and made happy sounds."Haha! C'mon, let's go home for Egghead notices we're out here."

Everyone got into the small plane and took off for home.

When the group got home they gathered everyone of their friends together to welcome this new addition to their strange little family. As well as tell the story of her birth.

Amy absolutely loved Ally and mentioned how she would gladly babysit her free of charge.

Rouge congratulated the two hedgehogs on parenthood and gave them a wink despite knowing the story of how Allison was born at this point.

Knuckles was a bit confused even after being explained to atleast twice but still seemed happy for his friends.

Cream said she couldn't wait for Ally to be old enough to play with, she doesn't like there aren't many kids around.

Silver and Blaze said if they planned to have children in the near future they should set up a playdate.

The group spent hours talking and it was slow going at first to get Ally comfortable with all the people around her. Eventually the sun started setting on the day and Sonic waved everyone off.

Once Sonic and Shadow were alone they began on serious matters when it came to raising Ally.

Sonic turned on the lights and sat beside Shadow on the couch while holding Allison in his lap.

"So..." Sonic started.

"Do you think it would be best to move in together?" Shadow asked. "For her?" He gestured to Ally who seemed very intrigued by her fingers.

"Well, I got a guest room..so, we're doing this? For Allison?"

"Yeah, for, Allison. You seemed hesitant though. Is there something on your mind?"

"It's just, you seemed to not want much to do with me before and now? We suddenly have a baby and you're asking to move in. It's a lot to process.." Sonic confessed.

"I can understand that. It's been a long day. If you wish I could take Allison for a few days while you think." Shadow offered.

"Nah, no.. I'm good..but, thanks, Shadow, that means a lot." The hero gave a small smile.

"You're welcome. Well," Shadow said getting up."What's our plan?"

"You can stay the night and we can go get your stuff in the morning. Sonic said.

Allison yawned and rubbed her ruby eyes.

"Looks like it's time for bed." The blue hedgehog chuckled.

Sonic carried Ally and lead Shadow upstairs, they walked down the hall a bit until they reached a door at the end of it.

"This is the guest room, feel free to use it how you want." Sonic said encouragingly.

"Thanks." Shadow nodded.

"Welp, night, Shads." Sonic walked to the other end of the hallway to his bedroom. He flicked on the light with his free hand and placed the baby on the bed. The hedgehog sat on the bed and slipped off his shoes. He was about to take off his gloves when he noticed the small striped hedgehog start to roll on the bed. Sonic gasped and caught her before she could roll off the edge.

"Phew! Don't do that, Ally, you scared me for a second!" The hero placed her back on the bed.

Sonic managed to get one glove off before the small hedgehog tried once more to roll off the bed.

"You're not gonna stop are you?"

Sonic was only met with childish giggles in response.

He sighed. "Yeah, didn't think so.." Sonic looked around the bedroom, there wasn't really anything that could he could prop on the bed to stop her from rolling.

He sighed again when he got an idea. The blue blur picked up Ally and walked down the hall to the guest room. He knocked on the door and Shadow opened it momentarily.

"Yes?" Shadow said, it seems he was just woken from the brink of sleep.

"Sorry, it's Ally. She kept nearly rolling off the bed. I was wondering if maybe you could sleep with us? Until we get her a crib, that is.

"Alright, just because she could get hurt otherwise." Shadow replied.

Sonic nodded. "Totally, of course."

The two walked back to Sonic's bedroom. Shadow layed down and took Allison from Sonic, who walked over to the light switch and turned it off. The hero walked to the other side of the bed and layed down next to Allison. The striped baby hedgehog tried rolling back and forth between the two but eventually settled and yawned. Her heavy breathing signified her falling asleep.

Sonic looked over at the two sleeping forms and smiled.

* * *

Family bonding! :3


	4. Chapter 4

Fun fact, I'm basing baby, Ally on my baby niece! She does a lot of rolling and playing with fingers lol

* * *

Sonic slowly woke up to a sunlight filled bedroom coming through the window. He turned over and noticed that Allison and Shadow were gone.

"How long was I sleeping..?" The hedgehog muttered to himself. He yawned and looked over at the alarm clock on the bed side table. Sonic's eyes widened when he saw it was passed noon! His alarm usually goes off at nine a.m. though.. Did Shadow let him sleep in?

A smell filled the room, kind of like bacon and pancakes. Sonic got out of bed, slipped his shoes and gloves on and followed the scent downstairs. He walked passed the living room into the kitchen. Sitting in a high chair was Ally with a bottle of baby formula, next to her was Shadow who was eating a small stack of pancakes with a side of bacon. Next to him was a place set for Sonic with a slightly taller stack of pancakes with even more bacon. Steam still curled up off the breakfast items. Sonic's stomach growled looking at it.

"Shadow? What's all this?"

"I believe it's breakfast, Sonic. I would have let you up sooner but when your alarm went off you looked too exhausted." Shadow explained. "I felt like it would've been beneficial to your health if you slept more."

Sonic's cheeks felt warm suddenly. Shadow made him breakfast, he let him sleep because he was concerned for his well being. Maybe this raising a baby thing will work out after all.

The hero got a glass of orange juice and sat down at the table. He practically drowned his pancakes in syrup before digging in. "Thanks, Shadow! These are really good! "He said with a mouth full of pancake.

Shadow made a face. "Please refrain from speaking with your mouth full, hedgehog... I'm glad you like them though."

Sonic swallowed the pancake in his mouth. "Where'd the chair and bottle come from by the way?"

"Cream and Vanilla stopped by with some of Cream's old baby supplies" The ebony hedgehog responded taking a sip of his coffee.

Allison finished her bottle and giggled. She wore a light blue onesie. Behind her on the counter was a bag of some other baby supplies, diapers, wipes, jingling toys, pacifiers and formula. Vanilla sure was a sweet woman, especially to help kickstart their parenting career.

Soon both hedgehogs ate their full while Ally played with one of her new colorful toys.

"So when do you want to head out to your apartment?" Sonic asked while washing the dishes.

"The sooner the better, if you don't mind."

"I hear ya. Just let me finish these last few plates then we'll head out." When Sonic finished the last dish he called up Amy to take her up on her babysitting offer. "Hey, Amy? Shadow and I got something to do today, mind watching Allison while we're gone?"

"No problem! I'll bring some storybooks to read to her for her nap time!" She giggled.

"Haha, thanks, Ames, see you in a bit."

A half hour went by until a knock on the door was heard. Sonic was on the floor playing with Ally and Shadow sat on the couch reading a book. The blue blur was about to get up when Shadow beat him to it.

"Keep playing with her, I'll get it." He said walking passed the two.

"Oh, ok." Sonic went back to playing peek a boo with the infant.

The ebony hedgehog opened the door and standing there was none other then Amy Rose.

"Hi, Shadow!" The pink hedgehog greeted with a wave. In her arms were two children's books, it looked like Rapunzel and The three little Pigs.

Shadow nodded and stepped aside to let the female in. Amy knelt down next to Allison and picked her up. The child looked a bit surprised at first but recognized the one holding her soon and smiled.

"Go have fun you two! I got her! Oh, and Sonic, you have my blessing." She winked.

Sonic and Shadow glanced at each other. "...ok?" They said in unison.

Later after running to Shadow's apartment building, Rouge was surprisingly there with empty boxes ready.

"Hello, Rouge." Shadow greeted. "Thanks for helping."

Sonic looked confused, not that he minded seeing Rouge or anything.

"While you called Amy, I called Rouge. I figured we'd get done faster with her help."

Sonic nodded." Ahhh. Nice to see you again, Rouge."

"Likewise little boy blue." The bat picked up an empty box and handed it to Sonic. "Shadow I talked to your landlord and we have until 5 o'clock to get you cleared out. Let's move, boys."

Shadow unlocked door and three moved inside the apartment. In the main living area Shadow had a lot of books on the shelf and a coffee table that would look nice in the living room in Sonic's-their house. Sonic had a bookshelf already so they could leave that for the next tenant.

"I'll handle the kitchen." Rouge picked up a box labeled utensils and headed for the kitchen on the other side of the small home.

Sonic headed for the bookshelf with his box. He took a marker and wrote 'Novels' on the cardboard. "Hey, Shadow? Do you like these in any particular order? Alphabetical, most read?"

"Just place them in the box, I'll handle ordering them out when we get home."

The blue hedgehog shrugged. "If you say so." Even though Shadow claimed to not care, Sonic took the liberty of alphabetizing the books when he packed them up.

After Rouge was done with the kitchen she moved on to some decorations like a couple of snow globes and vases she wrapped in bubble wrap. She placed delicate ornaments in a box labeled 'Fragile'. "Sonic, hon, mind seeing if Shadow needs a hand?"

"Sure thing." Sonic replied.

Shadow was in his old bedroom collecting blankets, sheets, and spare gloves and shoes. Sonic came in with another box.

"Need any help in here?" He asked.

"Sure, you can start over there." Shadow made a gesture to his dresser top.

The first thing Sonic noticed was a framed photo of Shadow with a blonde human girl in a blue dress. Sonic picked it up and brought the photograph to the other who was folding a blanket.

"This is her, right? Maria?"

Shadow hesitantly nodded.

Sonic gave a sorrowful smile. "Then we better put this in a special place." The hero carefully wrapped the frame in bubble wrap and placed it in the box. Shadow gave a small smile and Sonic did the unexpected when he wrapped Shadow in a hug. The striped hedgehog hesitantly returned the hug.

"I'm sorry, I know you loved her." Sonic said.

"Yeah, I did.. Ally is my second chance. I will not mess up again." The striped hedgehog said determined.

"I'll be by your side the whole time."

"Oh? Am I interrupting something?" Rouge stood in the doorway with a full box.

The two males split apart the moment they noticed the bat.

Rouge chuckled. "Don't stop by my account."

Shadow sighed. "Shut it, Rouge.."

Sonic could just barely notice a red tint on Shadow's cheeks..

The three continued to work on packing up. Before they knew it 5 o'clock rolled around, luckily everything was packed and ready to go.

Rouge hired Team Chaotix to help move everything into the house. The bat knocked on the back of the truck to give the ok to drive. Vector gave a thumbs up from behind the steering wheel and took off.

"Welp, boys this is usually the part I demand payment but! Since we're pals I'll give you a freebie. I just wish I had a camera! None of the others will believe me when I tell them that you two were hugging, but then again you are parents now. I wouldn't put it passed you if you were experimenting. Well, toodles!" Rouge took off with her wings before either hedgehog could respond.

"Ok, I thought Amy was just being Amy but Rouge? Do-do they think we're..?" Sonic said gesturing between the two. "You know..?"

Shadow took a deep breath. "I'm afraid so.."

* * *

They think your gay... I said it... lol probably one more chapter with baby Ally then we're do for a time skip to introduce her little sister!


	5. Chapter 5

Hope you guys are enjoying the story, I'm trying to make it somewhat realistic. Like hey, yeah that's possible! I hope you feel the same.

* * *

When the two arrived back home they were greeted by Espio and Charmy moving Shadow's coffee table into the living room and Vector carrying a large cardboard box.

"Alright, this is the last of it!" Vector said placing the box down with the others.

"Thanks." Shadow said.

"Thank, Rouge. She payed us handsomely to get the job done." The large reptile smiled. "Let's go boys, our job is done."

Espio and Charmy set the table down in front of the couch and followed their leader back to the truck.

Amy walked downstairs with her books in tow. "Welcome home you two!" She said with a smile. She looked around the living room noticing the moving boxes. "Is this why I heard such a ruckus? I put Allison down for a nap, you guys are lucky she didn't start crying!" The female scolded.

"Sorry, Ames.. So how was she?" Sonic asked.

"She was a perfect angel. I swear, Allison is the one good thing, Eggman ever made. But then again she does have your genes, Sonic." Amy giggled. "It's only natural. "

"What about Shadow?" The blue hedgehog asked. "Ally is just as much his as she is mine."

Shadow glanced at Sonic in surprise. He didn't expect to be stood up for like that.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" The pink hedgehog quickly corrected. "She definitely has your qualities too, Shadow! I can tell she's going to be as strong and brave as you are!"

"Thank you, Amy.. that's very kind of you. " Shadow said with a little hesitation.

The female smiled. "Well, I hope you had fun on your date! See you guys later!"

"Uh, actually, Amy-" Sonic tried to say but before the words could register, Amy was out the door.

Shadow sighed. "Let's unpack for now." The ebony hedgehog walked over to the box labeled 'novels' and was surprised to see them so neatly organized. "You did this?" He asked, turning his head to Sonic.

"Well, yeah. I felt like they deserved some sort of respect then just be dumped in the box."

"You didn't have-" The dark hedgehog cut himself off. "Thanks."

Sonic smiled. "No problem, it's what friends are for!"

Shadow smiled a little. "Let's unpack before Allison wakes up." He walked over to the bookshelf with his novels and started placing them on the shelves in the same order Sonic had organized them in.

"Yup!" The blue hedgehog grabbed the box labeled 'utensils ' and headed for the kitchen. While arranging the various knives, forks and spoons he started to hear Shadow talking in the other room.

"Yes, Rouge, everything got here ok."

 _'Rouge? She just saw us an hour ago..'_ Sonic thought. _'What could she want?'_

"Why did you have to bring up..that?"The striped hedgehog asked now tapping his foot against the carpet. "...Making mischief is not an excuse, Rouge. Even, Amy believes me and him are a couple.. we've only had Ally for a day-"

It appears he's talking to Rouge about her misunderstanding from earlier.

"Yes.." Shadow sighed. "But it's still too soon don't you think?"

The curiosity was eating him up inside, before Sonic knew it he was walking into the living room. "What's going on, Shads?"

The ruby eyed hedgehog looked over at him and sighed once more. "I'll talk to you later, Rouge."

"Sorry, I was just curious.. I'll um go back to unpacking." Just as Sonic turned around, Shadow walked over and placed his hand on the other's shoulder.

"No, it's alright. There's something I wanted to talk to you about but I don't think now is the right time. So please bear with me until I take the time to properly think about this." The ebony hedgehog explained.

"O-oh, no problem, Shadow! But what about when you said to R-" The hero was cut off by the other putting his hand over his mouth.

"Don't worry about it."

Sonic nodded. "Well, if you're done in here I could use some help with the utensils." The blue hedgehog deciding it was best to change the subject. Although curiosity was eating him up inside he would try to keep it contained for his friends sake.

"Of course." The other replied.

Shadow followed Sonic into the kitchen where they organized the assorted knives, spoons and forks into the hero's cutlery set.

Shortly after beginning soft crying could be heard coming from upstairs.

"Looks like, Allison is awake." Shadow said.

"Yeah, I'll go check on her." Sonic then proceeded to walk upstairs to his bedroom. He nearly had a heart attack at the sight of the infant once again rolling back and forth on the bed. The hero ran over to the side of the bed and caught her before she could roll off. "Phew.. Well, looks like someone had a nice nap.."

Allison's crying quickly turned into giggles by the looks of her parent's face.

"Yeah, hardy har har, it's fun to make me worry. Why do I feel like you'd get along great with Rouge..?" Sonic sighed and carried his daughter back downstairs.

Shadow walked out of the kitchen just as Sonic came into the living room. "You got her to stop crying?" He asked.

"Yup, after scaring me half to death.." Allison's ears flattened to her head, it seemed she felt bad for scaring her parent. The hero readjusted her so they were facing each other. "I'm not mad." He sighed out with a smile. "Just.. try not to do it again." The baby hedgehog smiled in return. He readjusted her back so her head was against his shoulder.

"How are you so good with kids?" Shadow asked.

"Honestly? I guess because I'm just a kid at heart. I know you might think that's immature but when you're forced to grow up quickly and be a hero.. I just like to think of it like a game, like there isn't lives or anything at risk.. wow.. that got deep for a minute- I-I'm sor-"

Before Sonic could finish his sentence, Shadow wrapped him in a hug.

"You're right, I did just think you were immature.. I never thought about your situation that way. You've been fighting most of your life, did you even have a childhood?"

"H-hey.. it wasn't all bad, I met Tails and Knuckles and well, you, thanks to these adventures after all."

"Yeah, I guess you did." Shadow pulled away from the hug and guided Sonic over to the couch.

Sonic gave Shadow a confused look as the other sat down beside him.

"I wanted to wait months to talk about this but you made up mind." The dark hedgehog took a deep breath. "How do you feel.. about me?"

Sonic blinked in confusion until a smile broke onto his muzzle. "You're a great pal! I respect you a bunch and I feel like I'll only get to know you better raising, Ally!"

"I mean more personally.. how do you feel about my past and how much it has in common with yours?

"Our pasts? Um... the only thing I can think of is.. tragic..?" Sonic said unsure.

"You got it." Shadow replied. "So take two people with broken pasts, do you think they could rebuild a better future together?

"I would hope so."

"I'm glad you feel that way because all this couple talk has me thinking.. would you be interested in trying a relationship together? I feel like we compliment each other and I would be lying if I said that I don't admire you..." The ruby eyed hedgehog took another deep breath. "I wanted to wait on this because our lives are suddenly so different with Allison in the picture.." Shadow turned to look Sonic in the eyes. "So what do you think of my proposal?"

"Hehe.. you asking me to be your boyfriend? I'd be willing to test the waters, not literally of course, but I do respect and admire you too. Hey, um, this isn't another 'we're doing it for Ally' thing is it? Because divorced or separated parents can work and I just feel-."

"Hedgehog.. shut up." Shadow interrupted. "I do admit that I feel like it would be beneficial to Allison, we don't need to be lovey dovey immediately. Let's just see where things go is all I'm saying. We can start slow and small, I know that's hard for you to grasp but if we want this to work for us then that's how we have to do it."

"Great, first my daughter and now my boyfriend is making fun of me!" Sonic laughed.

Shadow chuckled.

* * *

Sorry if it feels a little rushed, I'm trying to learn my lesson from past fics. But.. this story is primarily about Allison I just really want Sonic and Shadow's relationship set up so in later chapters it won't be weird or out of nowhere that they're lovey dovey with each other.

Also! Anyone spot the fire emblem fates reference? Here's a hint, it has to do with Niles.


	6. Chapter 6

We're getting into time skip territory finally!

* * *

Months passed and the little family only seemed to get closer. Sonic and Shadow have also made great strides with their relationship, starting off with hand holding and hugs that eventually turned into kisses and cuddles. Not to mention they took full advantage of Amy's babysitting service so they could have a date night at least once every two weeks.

There was always the haunting thought in the back of their heads that the doctor would return for Allison. Luckily so far the only problem they had to deal with so far is all their friends spoiling the child. She barely has any teeth what is a 6 month old going to do with lollipops and stuffed animals anyway? Right now in Ally's case if it wasn't mushy she wasn't going to eat it and if it wasn't colorful and didn't make noise she wouldn't play with it.

Time continued to fly and before the two parents knew it they were ordering a birthday icecream cake with two candles.

The now two year old Allison stood up on the kitchen chair moving up and down in excitement. She wore a light blue top with a heart on it and jean shorts. Her quills had grown longer especially the two that resembled her blue father's more.

"Daddy! Daddy! Cake time yet?!" Allison wailed.

Shadow ruffled her head quills affectionately. "Not yet, your pop still has to light the candles."

"Found em!" Sonic called. He walked into the kitchen with a small box of matches.

Ally clapped her hands, she could almost taste the chocolate crunchies in the cake!

The hero struck the side of the box with a match until it gave the wanted result of a small controlled fire. He took the small flame and lit both candles. "Never, ever play with these, got it?"

The toddler nodded her head and looked back at her cake. It was white with a blue border and red flowers painted on it along with the words 'Happy 2nd Birthday, Allison!'

Shadow sat down in the chair with Allison in his lap while Sonic placed the now unneeded match box on a high shelf out of Ally's reach. The blue blur turned off the kitchen light so that the room was only illuminated by the two pink candles, he then walked over and wrapped his arms around Shadow from behind.

"Ready?" Shadow asked.

"Yep!" His boyfriend replied.

The fathers both then began to sing happy birthday to their daughter.

"-Happy birthday dear, Allison! Happy birthday to you!" They finished.

"Now make a wish and blow out the candles!" Sonic prompted.

"Hmmmm.." Allison hummed. "Ah!" The toddler took a deep breath and blew out her candles.

Her father's clapped and gave her small cheers.

"What did you wish for, Ally?" Shadow asked. Sonic unwound his arms from Shadow and turned on the light.

"A baby brother or sister!" Allison replied.

The two fathers visibly froze, that's the same thing she wished for last year.. How could you explain to a two year old that it was physically impossible to give her what she wanted? Not to mention how crazy it was the day she was born herself.

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other with worried expressions on their faces, as if saying 'What do we tell her?'

"Daddy? Pops?" Allison called.

"Um, who knows! Maybe if you're a good girl the stork will bring us a brother or sister for you!" Sonic suddenly blurted out.

Shadow quickly gave him a glance that clearly told the other that he was crazy.

Ally gasped. "Then I'll be the goodest girl ever!"

Shadow sighed and got up and placed Ally in the chair. He then got a knife and began to cut the cake after pulling out the candles.

"Flower piece, daddy!" The toddler pointed out.

Shadow smiled at the girl and nodded and cut her the corner slice with the bright frosting rose.

Sonic got out the plates and spoons. The ebony male placed a slice on one plate for Allison, another for Sonic and the last for himself.

As the three enjoyed their cake more than once Shadow, had to intervene to wipe the ice cream off of Ally's muzzle.

"Daaaaaaddy, stop..!" Allison said in annoyance.

"If you weren't such a messy eater I wouldn't have to, sweetheart." Shadow said wiping vanilla and chocolate dessert off the toddler's chin.

Before long Allison finished her cake and even though she begged to have another slice, Sonic reminded her that it was her bedtime. The blue blur picked up Allison and began to carry her upstairs to her bedroom which was once the guest room.

"But..I'm not..sleepy, pops.." Allison yawned out.

"Uh yeah you are, sweetness." Her blue father replied.

"No...I'm-" She yawned. "Not.."

Sonic chuckled and tucked her under her light blue comforter. "Yeah, you are.." He gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead and turned off her bedside lamp. When leaving the room he managed to keep the door from squeaking. He then went back downstairs to find Shadow cleaning up and packing away the cake to put in the freezer.

"Hey, hon!" He greeted.

Shadow sighed. "We need to talk.."

Sonic sat down and gave him a curious look. "About?" He asked.

"Telling Ally, a stupid lie about some stork to bring us a baby."

The hero let out a breath he was holding. "Oh thank goodness..! I thought you wanted to break up."

"Don't be stupid, dear. Anyway, I think we need to be honest with her."

"And tell her what exactly?" Sonic asked.

"I-I don't know." Shadow stuttered out. "But it's best not to give her false hope.."

"Hmmmm.." The blue hedgehog hummed. "What if we did have another baby?"

"...Are you not hearing me? You know that's physically impossible."

"Hey, hear me out!" The hero said. "Shadow, would you want another child?"

"Honestly? ...Yes. I don't think I can name a happier time in my life besides when I was with Maria.."

"Good, so do I! Now let's think about it! Eggman made her with our DNA and chaos energy right? Who says we can't do it again?" Sonic reached out for Shadow's hand across the table. "Tails is just as smart if not smarter then Egghead! Who says he can't make a machine just like the one Eggman has?"

"Do you really think so..?" Shadow asked.

"It's worth a shot." The blue blur replied.

The striped hedgehog took a minute of silence to think. "Alright let's go for it. Let's go to Tails's workshop tomorrow. "

Sonic smiled and nodded. "Absolutely!"

* * *

We'll finally get to introducing Pandora next chapter! I was hoping to do it this chapter but ehhh just didn't happen.


	7. Chapter 7

Boop! This one more chapter of the family set up and we can finally get the plot kicked up.

* * *

The two lovers went to bed and in the morning they called up Amy to watch over Allison as they ran their errand.

"What are you guy's planning? It's a little early in the week for date night, well morning in this case." She giggled.

Sonic lead the girl inside and cupped his hands around her ear. "Don't tell, Ally but.. we're going to see if Tails can make a machine like Eggman's to get another baby."

Amy gasped and looked to Shadow to confirm if she heard that right, which the other nodded at.

The pink female squealed in delight. "That's amazing! You're trying to have a-!" She was silenced by Shadow quickly placing his hand over her mouth.

"Shhh.. Allison can't know.. If she finds out and it turns out Tales can't do it, it would crush her."

Amy nodded and the dark hedgehog removed his hand.

"It's still amazing!" She whispered.

Daddy? Pops?" Ally called coming down the stairs. She stopped and gasped when she noticed the female in the living room. The toddler then zoomed across the room into Amy's arms nearly knocking her over in the process. "Aunt Amy!" She squealed.

"Whoa! N-nice to see you Ally! My, you're getting faster everyday just like your fathers!"

Allison giggled. "Pops says when I'm bigger I can race him!"

"He did?" Amy smiled. "That's great! Keep at it and one day I'm sure you'll be able to out run him!"

"Well," Sonic chuckled. "I don't know about tha-" Before he could finish Shadow lightly nudged him in the shoulder. "Yeah maybe one day!" The hero corrected.

"Pops and I have some errands to run, be good for Aunt Amy, ok?" Shadow said.

The toddler nodded and waved her hand good bye for now. "Ok, daddy! I love you!"

"I love you too, we'll be back soon." The dark hedgehog said. He closed the door behind him and Sonic as they left the house.

"You don't think she'll be faster than me do you?" Sonic asked.

The hero's ebony boyfriend placed his hand on his shoulder and leaned in to give the other a kiss on the cheek. "Dear, you're being paranoid take your breaths."

Sonic sighed and took several deep breaths. "Ok.. I think I'm good."

"Good." The other replied.

The two then sped off for Tails's workshop.

The fox inventor was making a few adjustments to one of his inventions when he heard the doorbell ring. He got up off his work stool, dusted himself off and went to answer it.

"Hey, buddy!" Sonic greeted at the door.

"Sonic!" Tails gave his big brother a hug. "What brings you both here? Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything." The inventor moved aside to let his friends inside the large shop full of tools and all kinds of machinery.

Sonic and Shadow took a seat at one of the few work benches and Tails pulled his stool over so he could sit across from them.

"Tails, remember how Allison was born?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah." He replied. "Eggman used some sort of machine to extract your DNA and chaos energy to create her, like you said."

"Well." Sonic started now holding his boyfriend's hand. "Shadow and I wanted to have another baby and we were hoping you could make a machine like the one Eggman made so that it could happen."

"Wow, I'm glad you came to me instead of trying to sneak back into his base." Tails chuckled.

"Hey!"

"Anyway, I'd be glad to help! I'm going to need some help though. Are you two up for it?"

The two lovers looked at each other and smiled. "Of course!" They said simultaneously.

The three spent the rest of the day working, Sonic helping Tails design the device and Shadow remembering the various parts of the machine. Miraculously, by the end of the day they managed to assemble a good chunk of parts and a design for the invention. That would be the end of their luck though. For the next several weeks the three built prototype after prototype and assembled part after parts. Sonic felt bad about asking Amy to babysit so much that he started tipping her for for her time. She's got her own life to live after all, even though she claims it's not a big deal. Shadow mentioned maybe having Rouge watch Allison but Sonic reminded him despite popular belief that he was not made of rings.

"Ok.." Tails said writing on his chalkboard. "Attempt number 53.."

The current model of the device was set up with three central glass domes, one on the left, right and center with the center one hooked up to the left and right via slinky like tubes. The plan is Sonic and Shadow walk into each cylindrical dome and with the flick of a switch their essences should be extracted and combine into the central glass where it'll hopefully fuse into a new single being.

Tails walked up to the control panel, he pushed multiple buttons and hesitated to pull the switch. The fox took a breath and pulled the switch into the on position. After a few seconds of starting up noises the machine began to work!

"Aha! Guys, now's your chance!" Tails called.

"Ready?" Shadow asked.

Sonic nodded and the two walked into their designated domes. The capsules shut behind them and the familiar weak feeling suddenly came over the two. A blue aura was coming off of Sonic and up into the tube. He leaned his hand against the glass as his knees began to buckle. Shadow wasn't doing much better. A black aura came off of him and he was on the ground trying to push himself up.

Through blurred vision they were able to see the black and blue masses beginning to swirl and mix together in the capsule between them. Something small began to form, it grew larger and absorbed the essence that was being sent it's way through the machine. The fetus began developing ears and a tail, it grew blue fur matching Sonic's. At this point it was easy to tell the baby was female. She had tan arms and her head quills began to grow in, Two blue upturned quills with black stripes on them along with long downward quill that curled at the bottom. Her forehead quills took up most of one of her eyes and it also had a black streak going through it, there was a slightly smaller quill on the opposite side of her face.

Tails shut down the machine when the newborn infant didn't make any further developments. Sonic and Shadow were both collapsed on the ground gasping for air.

The capsules opened up and the inventor immediately went to help his big brother walk. "Oh my, goodness! Are you ok, Sonic?!"

"Y-yeah.. don't worry.. how's, Shadow..?"

"Let's see.." Tails replied.

The two slowly walked over to Shadow, Sonic struggling not to trip over his own feet. The hero knelt down to his boyfriend who seemed to be breathing a lot more calmly.

"A-are you ok?" Sonic asked.

Shadow nodded and slowly managed to get up.

"Well we're doing better than when Eggman did it, we passed out for who knows how long.."

"Yeah.." His dark lover replied.

After taking a few minutes to recuperate the two got up and looked at the new infant hedgehog floating in the capsule. She blinked and her eyes were revealed to be a bright ruby red like her father's.

Shadow took Sonic's hand in his own the hero nodded to his little brother to open the capsule that contained their new daughter.

The fox wiped a tear from his eyes and pressed the release button.

Shadow gently took the infant into his arms. "She's beautiful.."

"Yeah.. she is." Sonic agreed.

"What are you going to name her?" Tails piped up.

"Do you mind if I do it this time?" The dark hedgehog asked.

"Go ahead." Sonic smiled.

"Pandora.. Pandora the hedgehog." Shadow settled.

"Can I choose the middle name?" The hero asked.

"Sure, I chose for Ally last time."

"Maria." Sonic said simply.

Shadow jumped for a second in surprise. "...Sonic?"

"Yeah..?" He said hesitantly.

"I love you. "

* * *

Ok..finally! Next chapter we should, should get the plot actually started. And I'm thinking of doing some non canon chapters like Halloween stuff and birthdays and first days of school. I'd obviously label them differently to avoid confusion. What do you guys think?


	8. Chapter 8

Finally...Finally...! *cracks fingers* Let's get to the plot!

* * *

Arriving home with infant, Pandora was one of the happiest days of Allison's young life. Her ruby eyes sparked to life seeing the toothless grin of the newborn.

Years passed and the sisters grew, finding their own paths, interests, personalities, they developed into fine young women under the care of their fathers.

Allison Grace was now 16 years old and Pandora Maria turning 14 not long after. It was their first day of school after a long summer of family vacation. Allison was going into the eleventh grade while Pandora was attending her very first day of high school. The sisters shared a bedroom that used to be their fathers guest room. The walls were painted a light pink, by Amy's demand, and there was a bed set on both sides of the room. Pandora sported a black comforter and a wooden headboard with her bed while Allison had a blue comforter and a painted white headboard with lacey designs etched into it. The carpet was a pinkish peach color. Up against the wall were two dressers, one a brown wooden one and the other a white with pink accents. And between the the dressers was a window with the curtain covering it, letting in little light through the bottom.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Allison reached over and hit snooze on the alarm clock on her bedside table. Next to the waking device was a family photo of when the four person family unit went pumpkin picking the last year for Halloween.

The black and blue hedgehog slowly sat up and yawned, she looked over at the calendar and smiled when she saw it was the first day of school. She quickly tore the blanket off herself and went over to her white and pink dresser.

She put on a pair of white gloves and clicked her inhibitor rings into place, dad's orders, she then put on a light blue tank top with two red hearts at the bottom of it. Ally slipped on her lavender vest with a white collar. Going through her drawers she found herself a pair of jean shorts, school or not fall hasn't arrived just yet. Finally slipping on socks and her long light blue boots with ruby colored hearts on them, clicking two more inhibitor rings into place the female had successfully gotten out of her pajamas and into day clothes. While preparing she completely forgot about her little sister snoozing away.

"Hmm.." Allison walked over to her sister's sleeping form and shook her gently. "Pan? Hey, wake up, Pan! It's time for school!"

Pandora only groaned in response and made a shooing gesture with her hand to her big sister.

Ally rolled her eyes and sighed. Ok, it was time to do this the hard way then. She walked to the end of the bed and ripped the blanket off of Pandora.

"Ughhhhhhhhhh..! Al, what the heck!?" Pandora said, now sitting up in bed.

Allison chuckled. "Sorry, sis! But I'm not gonna let you miss your first day of high school!"

Pandora got up and went to her dresser. "Fine..you sound just like pops.."

"And you sound just like dad." Ally retorted.

Pan smiled at her sister. "Ok, ok.. truce?" She said holding out her hand.

"Truce." Ally agreed shaking the others hand. "I'm gonna go get pops and dad up."

Just as Allison turned to leave, Pandora stopped her. "Al, are you forgetting something?"

"Huh?"

Pan raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Oh! Haha, thanks, Pan!" Allison walked over to her bedside table and opened the drawer, inside was a miniature green gem and a small golden ring on a string. The female hedgehog clipped the green gem to her ear and put the ringed necklace on. The necklace and earring are very important to Allison, she can't believe she forgot them! The earring is a small replica of Shadow's favorite chaos emerald and the necklace holds the very first ring Sonic ever collected.

Ally went down the hall into her parents bedroom. Sonic and Shadow were still passed out. She almost didn't want to wake them up, they looked so peaceful snuggled up together. Oh, well!

"Dad, pops! C'mon, first day of school!" She yelled.

The two males instantly jumped up in surprise. Sonic panted and Shadow tried to slow down his now racing heart.

"Allison!" Shadow scolded.

"Sorry, dad... it's just.. first day of school and all." She replied awkwardly.

"First day?" Sonic asked. "I thought that was tomorrow.."

"Nope!" Ally said.

"Well.." Shadow said, getting out of bed. "We better make you girls breakfast and pack a lunch. Sonic, dear, it's your day to make breakfast."

"Got it, since it's the first day do pancakes sound good?"

Pandora walked by the door with a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. She wore a sleeveless top with black and red stripes. The collar was lined with black fluff. Her gloves were also dark and ruby striped and went up her arms halfway. They were also finger less and she also wore inhibitor rings.

"What's going on?" Pan asked slightly muffled by her toothbrush.

"Pancakes for breakfast?" Sonic asked.

Her eyes widened and she spit the toothpaste residue into the cup she was holding. "Pops..I love you."

The rest of the morning went by smoothly, the sisters ate a delicious breakfast made by Sonic and Shadow packed them a lunch that the girls loved the most. Tuna sandwich for Pan and PB&J for Ally.

"See you later, pops and dad! Allison called as the two walked out the door.

The sisters started down the street on their way to school.

...

"Do you see her?"

"Yes uncle, there's another one next to her but it shouldn't be a problem for us."

"Good! Today, I reclaim what's mine!"

...

As the two girls chatted they were distracted by a loud booming noise that only seemed to get closer.

"What is that?" Pan asked

"No idea.." Ally answered, looking around. Allison continued to look until she spotted something along the horizon, her eyes widened and she couldn't look away at what looked like a giant robot coming their way.

"A-A-Al... Am I seeing this?!" Pandora stuttered out.

"I...I..." Was all Allison could say as the red and yellow machine came to a stop in front of them.

The cockpit dome opened up revealing two figures, a large man and a short girl. The man wore a red outfit and blue goggles. A noticeable feature is that he was completely bald but had a bushy mustache that showed signs of graying. He had a devilish smile on his face. The girl beside him had wild reddish brown hair and blue tinted glasses. She wore a dress that was black on top and red and yellow on the skirt. On top of her head was a golden tiara like headdress with a red gem.

"Hello, my dear experiment." The man said.

Allison couldn't comprehend what was happening. She's never seen anything like it before.

"You'll be coming with us!" The girl said. She pushed a button and the arm of the robot began to aim at the girls and charge up what looked like an attack.

Pandora grabbed her sisters hand and ran for it. The two zoomed into the forest as they heard a blast along with the curses from the fat man. The machine began to move in their direction, much faster as the noise it made implied.

The sisters hid out in a cave, while the two strangers looked for them.

"Who is that and what does he want with you?!" Pandora whisper yelled.

Allison started at her feet as she stroked her quills. "I-I don't know... why did he call me an experiment?" She said to more to herself.

"We need pops and dad!" Pan said, once more grabbing Allison's hand."We'll draw too much attention if we run. I'll use chaos control to get us home."

"Are you sure?" Allison asked. "Dad just started teaching us!"

"Well we won't know if we don't try-!"

The girls gasped as they were once more face to face with their pursuers.

"There you are!" The man said.

"Chaos control!" Pan yelled. The females disappeared without a trace.

"Uncle!" The girl called.

"Yes, yes, I know! They're running home to Sonic and Shadow! Hmph, what a waste! Did those two really not teach my heir how to fight!? Or even tell her about the great Dr. Ivo Robotnik!? It also seems like they created another child of their own.. she could be useful."

"I thought I was your heir.." The girl said

Eggman ruffled the girls hair affectionately. "Of course, of course.."

...

Allison and Pandora materialized several feet above the front yard of their home.

"Owwwwwww..." They both moaned as they hit the ground.

Sonic opened the front door with Shadow following behind.

"Girls? I thought you were on your way to school!" Shadow said.

The sisters immediately got up and practically jumped into their parents arms. They then began to talk at once about their experience.

"Ally! Pan! Slow down! I can't understand a word you're saying!" Sonic said.

The daughters separated from their fathers and looked at each other.

"A man in a giant robot tried to kill us!" They said simultaneously.

"A man in a robot..?" Shadow repeated.

Sonic's breathing began to grow heavy and he wrung his hands together.

"Dear?"

"He's back.." Sonic managed to say. "I thought it was over but..."

Shadow did what he could to help Sonic with his breathing.

"Pops! Dad!" Ally yelled. "Who's back?"

Shadow hesitated a moment. "...Dr. Robotnik.. the man that created you.."

* * *

This chapter started so happy, omg..


End file.
